


Your love is like glitter (it never goes away)

by BladeoftheNebula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dancing, Flirty Smol Steve is gonna get his man, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: “Alright dancers, time to learn the basics. So there are five main moves you need to know: Catwalk, duck walk, spins, dips and hands. We’re going to go through all of them this session and make sure you know what you’re doing.”Tony was never making a bet with Rhodey again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 244





	Your love is like glitter (it never goes away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askafroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/gifts).



> This is a gift for Mairi who won it as a prize for the Brag Bucket Challenge over on the Stony POTS discord server. 
> 
> Her fab prompt was Tony learning how to vogue and meeting Smol Steve at the dance class - I hope it lived up to expectations, hon! 😘❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thanks so much to the lovely Vania18 for the beta ✨it was much appreciated!!

“This is so stupid,” Tony muttered as they pushed open the doors to the gymnasium. 

“Hey, you were the one who made the bet,” Rhodey told him, a smirk on his face. “I told you it wasn’t possible to ingest that much sugar.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually make me do it!”

“Well, you thought wrong. And you can’t bail after this session. A term of classes, we said.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony grumbled as they looked in at the dance class milling around the gym.

“This is going to be gold.”

“Shut up.”

A woman Tony assumed was the teacher finished speaking to a small group, and moved to the front of the room.

“Alright everyone, come on down and we’ll get started.”

Rhodey patted him on the shoulder. “Break a leg.”

Tony glared at him. “You better hope that doesn’t happen!”

Rhodey snorted, not looking repentant at all. “Well, I’m off to meet Pepper for food. Don’t bail, I’ll know.”

Tony huffed. “How?”

Rhodey stepped out the gym door, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at Tony. “I’ll knoooooow.” And then he was gone. 

Well fuck. 

Tony sighed and started walking over to join the group. This was going to be hell.

* * *

“Alright dancers, time to learn the basics. So there are five main moves you need to know: Catwalk, duck walk, spins, dips and hands. We’re going to go through all of them this session and make sure you know what you’re doing.” The teacher, Shuri, told them as they lined up. She had a lot of enthusiasm and energy, and it was making Tony very nervous. 

Also, he was pretty sure he recognised her from some of the grad classes. He really hoped she wasn’t going to tell anyone about this. 

“Alright, let’s start the warm-up first. Just some nice easy running on the spot, let’s go!” 

Tony could feel the sweat on his brow dripping into his eyes. God, he was so unfit.

The warm-up had moved from a light jog to some pretty energetic arm pumping and kicks, and Tony was stretching muscles he hadn’t felt in years. 

Why did anyone exercise? This was hell.

The teacher then showed them a basic routine for them to learn and follow. Tony felt ridiculous. He made attempts to keep up, but really he didn’t understand the point of this. It felt like he was just spinning around and swinging his hips, and he was pretty sure he looked like an old guy trying to dance at a club. 

When it was finally over (two- hour classes?? Were they kidding?) he struggled over to the bench and sat down, muscles aching. Forget Rhodey, he was absolutely quitting.

He bent down to tie a loose shoelace and when he looked back up, it was to see the teacher Shuri standing in front of him.

“Hi, Tony right? I’ve seen you around the engineering department.”

Damn, she did recognise him. “Uh yeah, that’s right. And you’re the one making the holographic driving simulator right?”

She seemed pleased he remembered. “That’s right. It’s going pretty well, tests are showing great results, and they think it might be something that could be adapted to flight simulators…” She waved a hand. “Ok I could talk about that all day but that’s not actually what I came over here to talk about.” Her face turned stern. “I feel as though you aren’t taking my class seriously,” she said, as she pulled a small towel off her shoulders to dry herself off. “This style of dance is a significant part of black LGBTQA+ history in America, and a celebration of the culture. Dance is also an incredibly important part of African culture in general, and something I consider very important.”

Tony winced, feeling embarrassed. He wasn’t actively trying to be a dick.

“Sorry,” He said honestly. “Look, if I can be upfront, I’m here because I lost a bet to my best friend and I have to see it through. I didn’t mean to be an asshole about it. But, I just don’t think this is my thing.”

She raised an eyebrow. “A bet? And just why did he think this would be a punishment for you?”

“Oh, I think it was more he thought it would be funny to watch me flop around. He says white guys have no rhythm.”

She snorted. “Well, that may be true, but I will have no ‘flopping about’ in my class. In Wakanda, where I am from, we treat our arts with respect, and you are going to put in the effort it deserves.” She hummed thoughtfully. “But perhaps, a solo performance is asking a bit much.” She scanned the room where people were packing up, and her eyes lit up. “I have just the solution. Come.”

She grabbed his arm, and Tony found himself being dragged over towards a group of people who were laughing near the back of the room. 

Tony felt a little pulse of panic. He didn’t...make friends easily. He was a rich kid, with a big IQ and an ego to match, he knew that. And it rubbed a lot of people the wrong way. It hadn’t helped that he’d come to college so young either, where the only person he could really count on was Rhodey, and that’s because they’d be lucky enough to be roommates. Now that he was over eighteen and doing post-grad, he had better luck, and knew more people who weren’t just trying to use his cash for a fun night out, but he was still wary whenever he had to talk to new people outside of an academic situation. 

But it was too late, because Shuri called out to get their attention and they all turned to look over.

“Hi everyone,” she greeted once they got close. “Did we enjoy tonight’s class?”

There were nods of agreement all round.

“It was so much fun,” one of the girls said, pulling off the hair tie from her thick ponytail and shaking her hair out. “I’m so glad it didn’t clash with my labs.”

“I’m so happy you liked it. I wanted to say hi, and also introduce you guys to Tony.”

Tony waves awkwardly.

“He wants to do well in my class, so I was hoping that for the final class I could pair him up with someone to work together on the performance throughout the term.” She grinned. “Steve, would you mind?”

One the guys, who Tony hadn’t even noticed because he was tucked behind one of the women, gestured to himself. “Me, really?”

Tony stared. He was tiny, thin but with toned muscle visible beneath the white tank top he wore and the tight sweats. He was very pretty. 

“Yes. It’ll be perfect, you’re one of my best students.”

“Yeah ok, sure,” the guy, Steve, held out his hand to shake. “Nice to meet you, Tony.”

“You too.” Tony managed, taking his hand. How had he not noticed him during the class?

“Alright, well I’ll see you all here next week,” Shuri said with a wave, and wandered back to finish putting away her stuff. The girls grabbed their gear and said goodbye to Steve, leaving them alone. 

“Um hi,” Tony offered and Steve scowled. 

“Weren’t you the guy dicking around during the class?”

Ok, off to a great start. “Uh, yeah, I didn’t really know what I was doing so…”

Steve seemed unconvinced but gave him a smile anyway. “Well, I’m happy to help you out so you can get the most out of this class. Shuri will start giving us time during class to practice next week so we can get started then?”

“Yeah, great,” Tony nodded, and Steve leaned down to pick up his bag.

“Perfect,” Steve straightened up, swinging the backpack onto one small shoulder. “Guess I’ll see you then.”

“Sure, yeah,” Tony offered, grabbing his own gear. “See you then.”

* * *

The following week, Tony slunk into the gym. He couldn’t believe he was going to have to do this for seven more weeks. His muscles had ached the day after the last class and he was not looking forward to doing it again. 

He was a little late, so people were already warming up, but he quickly walked to the back and joined the line of dancers. 

Shuri took them through the dance they’d learned previously, which Tony was surprised to find he didn’t get completely lost during, and then a new dance which took more concentration.

Finally she let them split off to practice their own routines. 

He and Steve walked over to the corner and Steve stepped in front of him stretching his arms in the air. 

As Tony watched him, he couldn’t help but ask. “How’d you even get into this anyway?”

“Sort of had to. I have a lot of health problems, and my doctors told me I needed to start doing some exercise, but I couldn't do anything overly high impact? So I was complaining to my friend, T’Challa, and he told me his sister was running a dance class and made me come. I’ve been doing it for...two years? I’m in her advanced class too but that’s just once a week so I come to the beginners to stay fit.”

Tony valiantly didn’t let his eyes sweep over the man’s arms. “Yes, I can see that.”

Steve blushed. “Anyway, let’s work on your moves.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.”

“So which ones are you having trouble with?”

“All of them.”

Steve snorted. “Alright, we’ll just go through the lot to start with, then we can think about some choreography.” He moved so he was in front of Tony, facing forward. “So I’ll do a few of them, and you just try and mirror, ok?”

“Got it.”

It probably would’ve been an effective teaching technique, and in fairness, Tony did manage to pick up and mirror several of the movements. But, he also spent the entire time trying desperately not to look at Steve’s ass. It was small, like the rest of him, but well-muscled and looked great in workout gear. It didn’t help that there was a lot of bending and stretching either. 

When they finished the warm-up, Steve turned back to him, skin flushed and glowing, and his sharp blue eyes bright from the exertion. “Ok, so do you think you have them down now?”

Unwilling to put himself through more torture, Tony nodded, flapping a hand. “Anything I’m missing I’m sure will work itself out.”

“Great! Then let’s try some choreography.”

The rest of the night went fast. Steve was a good teacher, and he clearly knew his stuff. By the end, they had worked out a short, fast-paced routine that showcased all of the various movements. It was going to be a challenge to get right, especially since he'd have to keep time with Steve, but Tony was willing to try. 

Anything to win a smile from Steve. 

* * *

Tony poured over the code, feeling a headache settle behind his eyes. He needed to sleep, but he couldn’t settle the twitch under his skin. The code was swirling in his head and his thoughts were bouncing around like a pinball machine. He’d had way too much coffee and not enough to eat, and he just needed to stop _thinking_.

He groaned, pushing back from his computer and shutting it down. He wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to go for a run, burn off the excess energy that seemed to be winning the fight against his ever drooping eyelids.

He grabbed his phone and put his playlist on shuffle. He flopped down on the bed trying to lose himself in the sound, the beat of the drums and the screech of a guitar. He couldn’t seem to get comfortable. 

He was still staring up at the ceiling, the same equation looping over and over, when suddenly the heavy rock he’s been listening to transitioned to a slow, bass-heavy beat that at first he didn’t recognise. He frowned, how had this gotten on his playlist?

Then the song sped up, the beat increasing the pace and it clicked in his head. Oooh, it was the song Steve had chosen for their routine. 

He lay in bed letting it play. It took a good half a minute to recognise that his hips were twitching and that his hand was tapping along. He looked at the crack in his ceiling once more and then huffed. Oh fine.

He got up, restarted the song and shook out his muscles. He counted the beat down in his head, and started to move. 

He shifted his hips, moved his arms like Steve had shown him and did as many of the moves as he could in the limited space of his room. There was no way he was attempting any of the drops in here, he’d probably break his neck.

He ran through the routine three times, the beat pumping through him, and his muscles relaxed as he danced, the restless energy flowing out of him until he felt the irresistible pull of sleep. 

_Finally._

He switched off the music and slipped under his covers feeling tired and cozy. His brain finally quiet, he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

He was gorgeous.   
  
His body moved like water, shifting between positions effortlessly while his hands flowed through the air. 

Tony found himself lost in watching him, entranced. It was like Steve’s limbs were an extension of the music, carrying the emotions of it. A mix of fast and sharp, with soft fluidity. It was art, pure art. Tony thought maybe he understood what Shuri had meant at the first lesson. Steve respected the craft and made it look fucking fantastic. 

The music came to a finish, and Steve snapped into a tight pose, everything in balance. He looked like a Greek statue, perfectly still, but the motion captured in the way he held himself. 

There was a moment of quiet, and then Steve relaxed, his breathing heavy. He turned to shut off the speaker and caught sight of Tony standing awestruck in the doorway. “Oh hey!”

It was an effort to force out words. His tongue felt thick in his mouth. “Uh, hey. Wow. I just- holy shit, I did not know you could move like that.”

Steve’s cheeks went bright pink. “I do alright. I’m nowhere near as good as some of the people you see, trust me.”

“It looked cool as fuck, don’t undersell yourself,” Tony told him, walking into the gym proper. “Do you always practice before the class?”

Steve shook his head. “Nah, not really. But the advanced class is signed up for a competition, so I’m making sure I’m up to scratch.”

“I think it’s safe to say you are.”

Steve snorted. “You’ve been coming to classes for three weeks, I bet you’d think anything looked good.”

Well. Maybe. Ok yes, he was pretty sure anything Steve did would look fantastic. He might be a little biased. 

“You’re here early.” It was phrased like a statement, but Tony could hear the question in it anyway.

“I finished going through my experiment data sooner than I thought, figured I’d wander over.”

Steve smiled. “Seems like maybe the class is growing on you.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

Steve straightened up, his expression turning determined. “Actually would you mind giving me a hand with my warm-up? It’ll get you all loose too.”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Tony agreed. He’d probably agree to anything right now.

“Great, come sit across from me, that’s it. Now if you brace your feet against mine we can-“ and he tugged Tony gently forward till he felt the stretch. “Get it?”

“Got it,” he replied, and when he pulled back, Steve came forward, going all the way down till his forehead touched the ground. Tony swallowed. Steve was very flexible.

They went back and forth a few times, Tony beginning to feel the benefit, and then Steve gave him a look he couldn’t quite interpret. 

“I don’t suppose I could have some help with a stretch? It’s a bit more hands-on so I understand if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“No, no, happy to!”

Steve gave him a smile then lay back, lifting one leg in the air. “Can you push my leg so I get a proper stretch?”

Tony’s mouth went dry. “Uh yeah, I can, with my hands, on your _thigh_ , sure why not.” He moved forward on his knees, and settled in between Steve’s legs, one arm braced on the floor and the other moving Steve’s leg to his shoulder at Steve’s direction. He tried not to blush as he pushed himself forward, bending Steve in half. 

Steve looked up at him, eyes bright. “You’re very good at that.”

Tony nearly swallowed his own tongue. “And you’re very...bendy, yes, that’s...good, very good.” He was pretty sure his face was on fire but he couldn’t look away from Steve as they got closer and closer.

They stayed there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes and then Steve muttered, “other leg?”

Tony swapped over, leaning close again, and this time he was aware of just how much they were _touching_.

“That feels really good,” Steve breathed, and Tony was pretty sure he was going to die. “Nice stretch.”

Tony wasn’t sure what to say, and he had a feeling if he’d managed to make words, they would’ve been embarrassing, but thankfully the sounds of the rest of the class arriving filled the air and they pulled apart. Tony got to his feet holding out a hand to pull him to his feet. 

“Guess it’s time to see if all your practice has pulled off,” Steve told him, looking pleased. “I think we'll give the death drop a shot this week.”

Tony groaned. “This is going to hurt.”

Steve gave him a nod as he sucked air through his teeth. “I’m afraid so. But all I ask is that you try.”

“You got it.”

* * *

Of course, trying and succeeding were two very different things.

“And cakewalk, 1, 2, 3, 4 and turn, turn, and now down to duck walk.”

Tony dropped his weight to a crouch, trying to stay in motion as he flicked his right leg out trying to extend it and point his toe like Shuri had told them, and-

“Ow!’”

Oh good GOD. Because his leg elongation had apparently been _too good_ , as he caught Steve in the hip, sending him flailing forward and onto his face. 

Tony was mortified. Kill him now.

“Oh my god, oh my god, I am so sorry!” He scrambled forward on his knees, helping him up and rubbing the dust of the gym floor off his cheek. “I can’t believe I did that. This is actually worse than when I went skiing and accidentally knocked the instructor into a snowdrift. Are you ok?”

Steve blinked at him. “Do you knock over all your teachers?”

Tony snorted. “Thankfully no, you’re in a pretty exclusive club.”

“I’ll take it,” he gave Tony an amused smile. “Want to try again? I might move a little more to the side this time.”

Tony nodded gratefully. “Yeah that’s probably a good idea.”

“Let’s go again, cakewalk, 1, 2, and turn 1, 2, move those hips, hands, hands, don’t be afraid to exaggerate but be graceful! Step into the spin, and turn, turn, turn, and into the pose, great! Hips, and move those hands, ok now, walk, 1, 2, 3, 4 and turn, turn, and now down to duck walk, elongate those legs!”

Tony was sweating with the effort to keep himself balanced and this time he managed to hold the position even if his leg elongation could use a bit of work. 

“Amazing! Now kick your leg forward and pop up to standing, hips, hips, and arms out, left in, right in, left out, right out, and frame your face, perfect, and now, death drop!”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. Oh god, here we go. He let his weight fall back, trying to use his leg as a brace and - THUMP. “Ow.”

Steve who had landed it perfectly rolled his head to give him a grin. “Yeah, sorry. It takes a bit to get it down. I remember I looked like I’d been hit by a bus when I was learning, I bruise easily.” He pushed himself up to standing and held out a hand out to Tony. “We can work on the drop, but you’re making so much progress!”

“I move like a dog when you put scotch tape on its feet.”

Steve snorted. “You do not. Really you’re doing great.”

Lust is a great motivator, Tony carefully didn’t say. “Well, you’re a great teacher.”

“Thanks.” Steve stretched his arms above his head, and Tony couldn’t help the way his eyes travelled over the lithe dancer’s muscles. “Right shall we-”

“Ok!” Shuri clapped her hands across the room, her smile wide. “We are done for the evening. All your routines are looking amazing.” She looked around the room. “You’ll have more time to work on them next time and I’ll also teach you one of my routines I choreographed. See you next week!”

Tony let out a sigh of relief. “That was a tough session.”

“Yeah, it was a decent workout. You heading home?”

Tony shook his head. “Nah I really should head to the lab and check on things.”

Steve hummed as he packed up his bag. “Did you maybe want to grab a coffee before you go? I was going to hit the cafe next door before I leave. They make the best muffins.”

“Yeah, cool.” Tony offered, trying to seem chill. It wasn’t often that he was invited to stuff by non-department people, so it always took him by surprise. “I like coffee.”

The cafe was nice, if a little crowded with people trying to get a caffeine hit for late-night studying.

They got their orders and then took a seat at a table near the window, watching people pass by and chatting.

Steve told Tony he was from Brooklyn, about his Ma who was a nurse, his best friend Bucky who went to NYU and who was going to visit during the break, and his course of study.

In return, Tony told him about growing up in Manhattan, his butler Jarvis, his first patent and his current experiment which was coming along very nicely. 

“It’s like a helper bot,” Tony told him, letting his right arm hang like a crane. “It can hand things to you, lift heavy objects and eventually I want to train him to do simple tasks like, I don’t know, make smoothies.”

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Steve said, sounding awed. “So he learns? Like artificial intelligence?”

“Well, yes, though I’m not sure how much intelligence comes into it. So far, he’s managed to make my coffee using motor oil and sprayed half the lab when someone lit a Bunsen burner.” He smiled. “But I’ll get there!”

“I’m sure you will.”

Steve cut a piece of his muffin and offered it to him. “Double chocolate, it’s good.”

“Thanks. So you said you’re working on a portrait?”

Steve nodded, breaking off another piece for himself. “Yeah, I’m using a picture of my Dad. He passed away when I was young and It’s one of my ma’s favourites of him so it’s half for my grade, half for her birthday present.”

“That’s really nice. You got any pics of your work?” Steve had nice artist’s hands. Tony bet he drew pretty well.

Steve popped the muffin into his mouth as he nodded. “Yeah, here, let me-“ He picked up his phone tapping through until he pulled up a folder. “Take a look.”

Ok Tony had vastly underestimated. Pretty well? Steve painted beautifully. There were incredible landscapes and portraits, and the best ones were those he’d drawn of dancers. They looked like they were moving, every twitch of a muscle caught by the stroke of the brush. It was clearly the work of a talented artist, but also someone who knew his subject. 

“Oh wow, Steve, these are amazing.”

Steve blushed. “Well, thanks - I didn’t just get into Mass Art for my good looks you know.”

Tony felt a little boldened. “You wouldn’t know it looking at you,” he said, giving Steve a wink. “But you’re right, they clearly appreciate your talent as well.”

“Smooth,” Steve snorted, and he opened his mouth to say more when a hand appeared in his shoulder. 

Steve looked and his face settled into a frown.”Brock, what the hell do you want?”

A tall, broad-shouldered man stood over their table, scowling. “Just getting coffee, thought I’d say hi.” He looked at Tony. “Who’s your date?”

“It’s none of your business who he is,” Steve snapped. “Stop trying to cause trouble.”

“Fuck you, I was just being polite. Plus someone should warn him you’re a cheat.”

Steve stood up, his head barely coming up to the guys chin. “You’re so full of shit. You know I didn’t and you need to get out of here.”

Brock growled and Steve poked him in the chest. “I said fuck off.”

Steve’s whole body was tense with anger, and his eyes burned with a ferocity Tony had never seen in someone so small. It was very hot. 

Brock seemed to be weighing up his options, and for a minute Tony thought he was going to start something, but then a passing waitress knocked into him on the way past and seemed to remind him where he was. He huffed. “Next time.”

Then he turned tail and disappeared out the door. 

Steve glared after him before finally sliding back into his seat. “That guy,” Steve muttered darkly.

Tony took a sip of his coffee. “Friend of yours?”

“Yeah, he’s not subtle. He hates me. He used to be in Shuri’s advanced class but he’s such a dick, she had to send him packing. He thinks I complained about him to get him kicked out before the dance comp we went to last year, which you know, I kicked his ass at.” Steve looked rather proud of himself and Tony thought it was a pretty good look on him.

“You are ruthless,” Tony told him with a snort. “I like it.”

“I don’t like bullies, what can I say?”

“I’ll remember to stay on your good side then,” Tony said and Steve grinned. 

“Probably a good idea.”

They stayed a little longer until Tony had to beg off to get some work done and they walked out together. They were going separate ways, so Tony turned to say goodbye, when Steve’s hand came up beside his head, and the smaller man leaned in close, eyes sharp and focused. Tony could feel the heat from his body and for a moment it was hard to breathe. “Thanks for the coffee. Guess I’ll see you next week?”

Tony managed a nod. “Yeah- I, um...Yeah definitely.”

Steve grinned and gave him a wink. “Make sure you practice.”

Then he moved away, heading off in the other direction with a wave, leaving Tony with weak knees and a low heat in his belly. 

Steve was _trouble._

* * *

“He’s hot, and I like him.”

“So, ask him out.”

Tony spun around to glare at Rhodey. “I can’t just ask him out! What if he says no and I literally die of embarrassment right there and then?”

“Drama queen. And he won’t say no, trust me.”

“How do you know?”

“Because the guy already took you on a coffee date, oh and let you bend him in half. Guys who are not interested don’t do that.”

“He’s an athlete! Athletes do all sorts of weird physical stuff that means nothing.”

“I don’t think they just randomly ask other guys to grind up on them.”

“There was no grinding!”

Rhodey smirked. “But you wanted there to be grinding.”

Tony felt his cheeks heat. “That is so not the point.”

“It is. If you want there to be some grinding in private, you need to ask him out.”

“I can’t, Rhodey. I can’t. If he says no, we still have a couple of weeks of dance classes left. It would be so fucking awkward.”

“That’s your call, but you better not spend all your time moping and pining. I cannot deal with a lovesick roommate.”

“I won’t,” told him and then scowled at the disbelieving look on Rhodey’s face. “I won’t!”

“Mhmmm,” Rhodey hummed, picking up his phone. 

“You better not be about to tell Pepper,” Tony warned, pointing an accusatory finger at Rhodey. 

“Oh, if you think I didn’t message her as soon as you started talking you have learned nothing.”

Tony groaned, flopping onto the couch. “Introducing you two was the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

“Save that for your wedding toast.”

* * *

The next class, Tony had all but mastered every move, bar the finale.

“It’s fine, Tony,” Steve reassured him. “You’ll get there, I know it.”

“The bruises on my ass say otherwise,” Tony grouched. “Just because you seem to bounce.”

Steve laughed. “I’ve had my share of dance injuries. It’s a rite of passage. Each bruise is a step towards a successful routine.”

Tony stared at his earnest face. Then shoved him. 

Steve stumbled to the side with a grin, pushing him back. The shoving match lasted till they collapsed on the benches, grabbing their gear to pack it away.

Shuri wandered over as they were getting up to leave, giving them a friendly wave. “So you two, I was watching the routine. I am very impressed.”

Tony grinned. “That’s all Steve. I wouldn’t know what the hell I was doing otherwise.”

Steve made a sound of protest and Shuri laughed. “Oh, I don't know. You’re doing alright for a white boy with no rhythm hmm?”

“Maybe I just have a good teacher. I don’t know how you run a class with all the shit you must have to do for your thesis.”

Shuri smiled. “I work hard but I have to take breaks too. Dance lets me exercise and step away from the stress for a while you know?”

Tony thought about the time he’d danced himself to sleep and how he hadn’t thought about his project even once in the last hour. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Now I actually came over to check that you’re coming to our party on Saturday, Steve, and to invite you, Tony.”

Tony blinked. Huh?

“Yeah of course. I have an assignment to finish in the morning, but I’ll be there.”

“Perfect. Tony?”

Being included was still, always a bit of a trip for him, but he wasn’t going to miss a chance. “Yeah, of course.”

Steve gave him a pleased smile. Right choice.

“Great, put your number in my phone, perfect, and I’ll send you the deets. See you next week guys.”

She wandered off to grab her things, and Steve and Tony wandered outside, parting ways at the quad.

“So I guess I’ll see you Saturday?” Steve asked, sounding a little shy, though Tony couldn’t think why. 

“Absolutely. I’ll be there with bells on.” 

* * *

Tony pushed his shoulders back, steeling himself. 

He could do this. Rhodey had said he could definitely do this, while outright refusing to come with him because he had ‘other plans’. So Tony was on his own. 

He could turn it on of course. Years of attending parties for Stark industries meant he knew how to small talk with the best. But this wasn’t a formal party. This was trying to make people like you, for you, not your stock prices. And it was an entirely new group - Tony had carefully cultivated a circle of friends over the last few years to ensure he didn’t have to do this. But, as Rhodey said, sometimes new things could be fun. He was pretty sure Rhodey was just bullshitting, but whatever, he was here now. 

The door was ajar, music pumping out through the gap and he could hear the sounds of laughter bursting out. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It was dark and warm inside the apartment, crowded with bodies and unfamiliar faces. He felt his anxiety spike, even as he made himself walk through the writhing mass. 

He was just considering if he could bail and go home, when he heard his name over the noise. 

He turned his head to see Shuri waving at him from the kitchen. Relief washed over him and he pushed his way over to here, accepting the hug she gave him. “Hey!”

“I’m so glad you could come!” She grabbed a cup and poured something from a jug into it. “Here, it’s a Wakandan cocktail. It’s so good trust me.”

Tony took a sip and hummed in surprise. It was delicious. “Holy shit.”

“Right? Help yourself whenever. We made tons.” She topped up her own drink. “A few people from class are already here, so don’t worry you’re not the only one.”

She gestured over to the far corner of the room, and Tony could see a few familiar faces, and-

_Steve._

Steve stood next to a tall, black guy with a beard, who had his arm swung over Steve’s shoulders. The man was big, and fit as fuck. Tony could see his muscles bulging beneath the shirt he was wearing. 

He watched as the man said something and Steve laughed in response. He looked happy.

Tony felt his elation drop. 

He cleared his throat. “So, the guy next to Steve. That his boyfriend?”

Shuri’s eyes widened and she snorted. “Oh my god no. That’s my stupid big brother. He and Steve both go to Mass Art together. He has a girlfriend, anyway, back home.”

Thank god. “Oh, uh,” he searched frantically for something to cover his relief, “your brother came here too?”

She nodded. “Yeah. It was really nice of him. He was planning to go to the University of Birnin Zana, in the capital, but when I got offered my place here, our parents worried about me coming to a new country so young, so he came with me. Although I wanted to do it by myself and I was annoyed at first, now I am so happy he did. It made coming here so much less stressful and I always had someone when I was homesick.”

Tony felt a spike of jealousy. He’d often wished for a sibling so he didn’t have to shoulder the burden of Stark Industries alone or have someone to rely on. Having someone give up something they wanted to keep you safe sounded amazing.

“That’s really cool,” Tony told her honestly. “It must be really nice having someone who has your back.”

She tilted her head at him. “It is. Do you have someone like that?”

Tony nodded, taking another sip of the cocktail. “Yeah, my friend Rhodey, the one I lost the bet to. We roomed together in first year and he took me under his wing.”

She smiled approvingly. “Good, I would hate to think-” she frowned. “Oh what the fuck is he doing here?”

Tony followed her eye line to see a big guy leaning against the far wall, his swaying suggesting he’d already had a lot to drink. As his face turned, Tony recognised him as the guy from the coffee shop.

“You didn’t invite him?”

“God no, Steve beat him at a dance contest last year, and he hasn’t gotten over it. He threw a tantrum when he lost.” She scowled. “Excuse me. I better get someone to remove him.”

She flitted away into the crowd, and Tony decided to wander over towards the group. As he approached, Steve turned and spotted him, face lighting up. “Tony! You made it!”

“Hey,” Tony offered shyly. He waved to the others standing nearby who all greeted him, before continuing to chat. 

“Tony, this is Shuri’s brother T’Challa,” Steve told him, gesturing to the man next to him. 

Tony waved. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

T’Challa grinned. “You too. My sister says you are one of her most enthusiastic students.”

There was a slight edge to the way he said it, and Tony had the sense that perhaps Shuri had noticed what, or rather who, was his favourite part of the lesson. He tried desperately not to blush.

“Well, she’s an excellent teacher,” he said honestly, and T’Challa nodded his agreement. 

“She is very passionate about the arts and her inventions. We’re very proud.”

Must be nice to have that support from your family, Tony thought wistfully. “She’s lucky you came to look after her.”

“Well, I mean, it’s no Birnin Zana, but I suppose Mass Art is nothing to cough at,” T’Challa told him, tongue-in-cheek, laughing when Steve gave him a playful shove. “I like it here, I have made friends and I have learned a lot about American culture.” He shrugged. “Besides, I would’ve missed my sister and my parents would’ve worried. It wasn’t much of a sacrifice.”

He caught sight of something behind Tony and he raised an eyebrow. “Speaking of my sister, apparently I am needed. Please excuse me.” He gently moved past them, presumably heading over to where Shuri was. 

He was left with Steve, who he now could see looked particularly edible in his tight jeans and flannel shirt. Tony searched around for something to say that wasn’t just a loud wolf whistle. “How’s your final project coming?”

Steve smiled at him, seeming pleased he’d remembered. “Great! I worked out what the problem was and now I’m back on schedule. My prof even said-” 

They chatted easily for a while and Tony enjoyed the glow of Steve’s rapt attention as he told him some of the things he and the other doctorate students had gotten up to that week. 

Everything was going pretty well, and Tony was congratulating himself on seeming so cool and casual at the party, when a voice cut through their conversation.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Rogers?”

They both turned to see Rumlow standing there looking pissed. He’d clearly managed to give Shuri the slip, and he had a drink in his hand and it definitely wasn't his first. Maybe not even his fifth. 

Steve scowled. “I was invited. I know you weren’t, so why are you here?”

“No one tells me what to do.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I think the person who lives in the apartment does. You know, since it’s their place.”

“Stay out of this,” Rumlow snapped drunkenly before turning back to Steve. “Look you little shit, I know you paid them off, you had to. My performance was fucking perfect.”

Steve glared, hands on his hips. “Quit being such a sore loser. Sometimes we have better days than others. Just because I beat you doesn’t mean you aren’t a good dancer, or that you won’t do well next time. You need to get over it.”

“You little-“

And before he could think he was in-between them, palms up in supplication. “Hey now, it’s a party, how about we all calm down.”

“What, are you this twink’s bodyguard? How about you fuck off.”

“Hey!” Steve’s finger was pointing at Rumlow over Tony’s shoulder angrily. “Don’t talk to him like that!”

“I’ll do what I want. You may think you’re great because you can cakewalk like Bob the Drag Queen but off the stage you’re just some punk who’s too stupid to realise when someone is a better dancer.”

Steve growled, and Tony used an arm to push him back and out of range. “Look, Rumlow was it? I think you need to take a walk. You’re clearly drunk, and there’s no need for-“

He had almost no warning as Rumlow pulled back a fist aiming right for Tony’s face. He squeezed his eyes shut expecting pain, when without warning his body seemed to react without him thinking about it. His left leg relaxed as he dipped towards the floor and his right elongated, and he fell to the floor in a controlled fall.

He hit the ground but his leg braced him, stopping him from hurting himself and his eyes snapped open to see Steve standing over him eyes wide. “Oh my god! Tony you did it! Death drop!”

And he had, Tony realised. He’d controlled the dip and fallen with grace, it was incredible, he’d mastered the-

“Owwww fuck.”

Oh, apparently he’d also kicked Rumlow in the balls with his elongated leg. Fuck yes. 

Steve dropped to his knees beside him as T’Challa came to drag Rumlow bodily away and Shuri cheered from across the room. “Holy shit, best drop ever! Tony, you legend!”

“That was amazing,” Steve breathed, eyes bright with excitement. “You defended me and then you kicked his dick. Incredible.”

“Well, I couldn’t let him hurt you,” Tony told him honestly. “The guy was huge, he could’ve broken your face.”

“Not the first punch I’ve taken, but I appreciate you saving me from one more.” Steve looked at him intently for a moment and then seemed to decide something. “Guess I’d better reward my handsome knight huh? In the traditional way.” And then he was kissing Tony and it was perfect. 

There was loud cheering and hooting from around the room and Tony smiled into the kiss, his chest near bursting with happiness. He wanted this, wanted Steve so much. He deepened it, just for a moment, a tease for later before pulling away.

For all his boldness, Steve was blushing. It was a good look on him.

“So as much as I’d love to keep doing that, maybe we could go somewhere without an audience?” Tony asked hopefully. Then he winced. “Also could you help me up? It turns out doing that without warming up really hurts.”

“Oh god, yeah, sorry.” Steve grabbed his arm pulling him up till he could roll to his feet. “Want to get out of here?”

“Anything you want.”

Steve leaned in his breath hot on Tony’s ear. “Good, because I want _everything_.”

Steve laced their fingers together and gave them a squeeze. Tony let himself be led, catching Shuri’s eye as they headed for the door. Steve lifted their joined hands and gestured to the door. She grinned, giving them a thumbs up and a wave. ‘Have fun’, she mouthed.

Tony returned it as they slipped out the door and then pulled out his phone.

_Going to hang with Steve. Don’t wait up_

_Rhodey: Yeeesss get it \o/_

* * *

Tony grunted as his back hit the wall, Steve shoving him up against it. 

He moaned into the kiss, gripping the thin hips pressed against his. His fingers could nearly touch, and it was ridiculously hot that someone so small could manhandle him like this. 

“Are we going to bother your roommate or something?” Tony managed to breathe out as Steve started to mouth at his neck.

Steve shook his head. “I told Bucky to skedaddle. I want you all to myself.” He pushed Tony’s shirt to the side and nipped at his clavicle. “And you’re going to be loud.”

Tony swallowed. “How do you know how I’m going to be?”

Steve pulled back to smirk at him. “Experience.”

Jesus Christ. 

“Let’s move this to my room, come on.”

Tony followed Steve through a small but comfy looking living room and through a door with a large Monet print on it. “Typical.”

Steve snorted. “Shut up.”

Tony kicked the door closed behind him as Steve grabbed his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed on top of him. Tony pretty much covered him from head to toe, which was a kink he didn’t know he had. “You’re really hot.”

Steve flushed. “Thank you.” He kissed Tony again, pushing his hands into his hair. “You’re pretty great yourself.”

Tony let his hands wander, wanting to further explore those toned thighs he’d gotten to touch. He grasped one in his hand feeling the tight muscle under the jeans and groaned. “Can you- can you take them off? I want to-”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” 

Tony pushed up as Steve wiggled free of his jeans, helping when they got caught around his ankles. Once they were free, he rolled back on top kissing and nipping at Steve’s lips as he got his hands back on that smooth skin. 

“Mmmm, your hands,” Steve rumbled as Tony kissed his jaw. “They’re really strong. Must be all that engineering huh?”

“Yeah,” Tony managed. God, he felt tongue-tied and clumsy. Because Steve's clever fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it off his shoulders.

“And engineering muscles, _hello_ ,” Steve purred and Tony blushed. His face felt constantly hot and he wasn’t sure how to react. He’d had sex before, a fair bit really. Often alcohol-fuelled one-nighters with people he’d met at the club, who liked his name and his money but hadn’t wanted to stick around after. But this felt different. 

“Come on, I want to see more,” Steve told him. “Up, come on, clothes off.”

“How forward,” Tony told him, and Steve snorted. 

“Less sass, more naked.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony got up, taking everything off and trying not to feel too self-conscious. Steve seemed to have no qualms, why should he?

And then he looked over and realised why Steve had no problem in the confidence department. “Holy shit.”

Steve grinned as he reclined. “Yeah, that surprises a lot of people.” Because Steve had a huge dick, and it was already standing to attention. 

“How do you even walk?” Tony blurted.

Steve looked at him. “Dancer muscles. I do a lot of squats,” he deadpanned.

They stared at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter.

Tony wiped a hand over his eyes. “You are just- wow.”

Steve patted the bed, and Tony lay down beside him, pleased when Steve rolled into his arms. 

Steve smiled softly, tapping his fingers against Tony’s chest. “Well, now that I have you what should I do with you?”

“Anything,” Tony breathed. 

“You got it.” And then Tony got to feel as Steve nimble fingers, slid down his chest, teased at his hip bones before wrapping around his cock.

Tony hissed at the feeling. “Ooooh.”

Steve’s hand began to move. Long, soft, slow strokes at first before he picked up the pace, holding Tony’s jaw with his other hand and kissing the gasps from his mouth. It was good, so good.

“Ah, fuck,” Tony managed, and Steve’s hand sped up further. Tony could feel the pressure curling in his gut, and he clung to any part of Steve he could reach as he whined. “Fuck, Steve, I’m- I’m gonna-”

Then the hand was gone, and Tony yelped in complaint. “What did you do that for?”

Steve shifted until he was lying between Tony’s thighs and looked down at him. “I believe I said you’d be loud.” he raised an eyebrow. “That something you’d still be interested in?”

Tony nodded, twisting desperately as he felt Steve hard against his hip. “Yes, please Steve.”

Steve leaned in to kiss him again, even as Tony heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing and the click of a lid. 

Then he felt slick fingers trailing down his leg. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Steve said, eyes dark. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Yes, please, Steve. I want that, please?”

“You got it, gorgeous.”

There was pressure and then Steve slipped his long, narrow fingers inside. He was a tease, working him open with slow, firm movements, clearly enjoying Tony’s soft whimpers. Tony twitched with each brush against his prostate, Steve’s hand rubbing tantalising over his side and tickling over his ribcage, the sensation sending shivers up and down his spine. 

It didn’t take long for him to get slick, but Steve didn’t seem inclined to hurry. He seemed to enjoy Tony begging noises, rewarding him with kisses, and light brushes of his arm against the sensitive skin of his cock. Steve continued at a leisurely pace, drawing it out until Tony was a limp, shivering mess beneath him. 

“You ready?”

Tony surged up, nipping at Steve’s neck desperately. 

Steve moaned at the contact. “Guess that’s a yes.”

He worked on a condom, tossing the packaging over his shoulder and knelt over Tony. Tony’s eyes went wide as he caught a glimpse of Steve’s cock. “Fuck, I’d actually forgotten how big it was.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Steve told him with a teasing glint in his eye and Tony huffed. 

“I can take whatever you deal out Rogers.”

Steve grinned, wide. “We’ll see about that.”

Tony’s breath caught as Steve pushed inside. The stretch was significant and Tony's eyes snapped closed as Steve slid home, inch by inch, until Tony was so full his breath hitched. 

“Show me those eyes, baby,” Steve murmured and Tony forced himself to look at the hot dancer above him and those strong, tight muscles pressed against his thighs. “That’s it. Beautiful.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Move, Rogers, come on.” He brought his hands up to rest on Steve’s shoulders and wiggled his hips like he was in dance class. The motion made Steve groan appreciatively, and his hips gave a shallow thrust like he couldn’t help himself.

“Yeah. You got it.” Then he was pulling back, Tony feeling every moment of it and then with a wink of his stupid, pretty eyes, he slammed back in and Tony gasped. 

Steve didn’t give him a lot of time to get used to it. He set a fast rhythm, planting beside Tony’s head to brace himself. “Fuck, yeah, you feel good, baby,” Steve moaned and Tony couldn’t help but blush at the endearment. He liked it. 

He’d had partners call him things in bed before, usually things intended to humiliate, which Tony could handle, but if he was honest, he didn’t really care for. 

Steve’s names were sweet and Tony found he liked it a lot. The warmth in Steve’s tone made him feel soft, _wanted_ , and the heat swept through his body like he’d taken a shot of whiskey. He hadn’t felt anything like that before. Like he was special.

Like he was special _to Steve_.

Steve, who was doing his best to turn him inside out with pleasure, and seemed so focused on making sure Tony liked it.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Tony cried out as Steve tilted his hips to better his angle. “Fuck, fuck!”

“Yeah, that’s it, you like that, don’t you sweetheart?” He felt Steve’s hand push at his thigh, forcing his legs wider and letting him get closer, his calf resting on Steve’s thin shoulder. “Guess all that dancing’s paying off, huh?”

He gave Tony a ridiculously handsome grin, and Tony rolled his eyes even as another particularly good thrust forced a moan out of his throat. 

“I’m getting close, how about you?”

Tony nodded desperately. He could feel the orgasm building, even as it stayed just out of reach. He needed more, he couldn’t-

“More, please!” He gasped. Fuck, he needed it, so badly. 

“I’ll get you there, don’t you worry,” Steve told him, dipping down to press a rough kiss to his lips. Tony kissed back desperately, trying not to whine needily, but _definitely_ failing.

If he’d thought Steve was giving it his all before, it was nothing compared to now. He curled his free leg around Steve’s hip to hold him close and his hands slid down his back to cup the tight, round cheeks. He squeezed them, enjoying the feel as Steve panted against his neck.

He felt a hand grip his cock, and the sensation nearly made him come then and there. Steve began to jerk him, moving in time with his thrust so Tony was being pleasured inside and out. 

“I’m close, you close?” Steve asked as he pounded into him. Tony could only gasp, moans falling from his lips as he tried to focus on the words. 

“I’m gonna fill you up,” Steve groaned, his rhythm starting to falter. “I’m gonna-”

He grunted as he came, pushing roughly inside as he did and Tony kissed him through it, nipping at his bottom lip as Steve shivered through the aftershocks. He only seemed to bask for a moment before he was pulling out and ridding himself of the condom. He grinned down at Tony, his hair flopping over his eyes. “Here, let me take care of that for you.”

He shuffled down the bed, trailing kisses down his stomach, and taking Tony into his mouth. 

“Oh shit,” Tony whimpered. He looked down, watching as Steve took him all the way in, winking as he swallowed around him, and Tony’s head fell back with whine. “How do you look so good doing that?”

Steve worked him quickly, the wet heat surrounding him and pushing him to the edge until he came with a shout. He slumped, his muscles turning to jello as he tried to draw air into his lungs. He heard the sound of Steve getting up, and then there were lips against his giving him a deep kiss. When they pulled away, Steve slipped away for a moment before returning with a cloth to clean them both up. 

When it was done, Steve crawled back into bed and pulled Tony to rest on his chest and drew the covers up to cover them. “Good?”

Tony snuggled in with a disbelieving huff. “As if you don’t know.”

Steve snorted. “Well, feedback is important. How else will I know how to improve?”

“I think you’re probably good. Ten out of ten, would sleep with again.”

Steve chuckled, pressing a long kiss to Tony’s hair and Tony couldn’t help but clutch the man closer. He liked Steve. A lot. He was hot and sweet, and - Tony felt a little shiver of pleasure run down his spine - _generous_. He was different from anyone Tony had liked or hooked up with before. He was passionate about art and dance, and he made Tony laugh, and he wanted to keep him. Very much. 

“Should I go?” Tony asked after a while, feeling a little awkward. He was usually being shuffled out the door by now, but Steve didn’t seem inclined to move. 

Steve frowned. “Go where?” He yawned. “Go to sleep, I’ll make pancakes in the morning.”

“Oh,” Tony felt a burst of happiness settle in his chest. “Ok.”

Steve shuffled down, turning over on his side and Tony lay down, resting his head on one of the pillows, feeling a little bereft at the contact. Then a small hand grabbed his and pulled it over so he was spooning his bedmate, their hands linked together over Steve’s chest. Tony smiled into Steve’s neck, kissing the nape and settling in with his face in Steve’s hair. 

“Night.”

“Night Tony.”

* * *

“I’m going to fuck it up.”

“You’re not going to fuck it up.”

“Yes, I am. You’ve been working so hard to teach me and I’ve forgotten everything. This is going to be a goddamn disaster.”

“You’ve been working just as hard and that’s how I know you can do it,” Steve said, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. “Now change into your sneakers.”

“I can’t remember how it starts, oh my god, I can’t-”

“You start with cakewalking, and you know it. Sneakers, now.”

Tony slumped onto the bench pulling on the trainers he used for class. When he finished, Steve pushed his water bottle into his hand. “Drink some, come on.”

Tony begrudgingly did so, watching as the rest of the class warmed up on the floor. His stomach felt like it was in knots. 

It didn’t help that Rhodey was in the audience, waving at him in what he was sure his friend _thought_ was reassuring. Steve had introduced him to T’Challa at the start, and so now they were sitting together chatting like old friends. Tony would sure this would not bode well for him. Rhodey was a terrible gossip and he had no doubt embarrassing stories were going to be shared.

As he fretted, Steve pulled out a compact and brush and Tony stared. “What is that?”

“Glitter. I want you to shine out there.” He dusted the silver powder over Tony’s cheeks, smiling at the way Tony’s face scrunched. 

“I don’t want to shine.”

“You’re a dancer now,” Steve told him, adding a bit to his own cheeks. “Better get used to it.”

Shuri walked into the middle clapping her hands for attention. “Alright everyone, I’ve put you all in order. We’ll do all our singles first and then our pair. Thank you for letting me know your music ahead of class so I could do the playlist, makes this waaay easier.” She connected to her speaker. “Let’s start.”

Watching the others was...excruciating. Everyone did really well, and even those who didn’t still managed to make it through without too much embarrassment. Tony clapped at the end of each one, his hands getting sweatier and sweatier. 

“Ok, our turn,” Steve told him as the last single dancer, Wanda finished her routine, her grin wide on her face. She’d been really good. “Don’t forget to shake that fine ass of yours.”

Tony’s cheeks flushed, and he leaned over to swat Steve, scowling when he dodged it easily with a laugh.

Damn, he should've demanded they went first so they didn’t have to be compared to anyone. Although, actually he supposed it didn’t matter. No one else had gone for a death drop, they were doing more reserved, controlled dips, so they’d stand out either way. And he was going to be standing next to Steve who danced like a goddamn angel. An angel who liked to get down and dirty and had an ass that won’t quit, but still. Graceful. 

He was going to look ridiculous.

He stepped up with Steve, his heart in his throat, and settled into their starting pose. The music started and Tony could feel the beat under his skin. He turned to look at Steve who gave him an encouraging smile and a wink. He turned back to face their audience. He could do this. 

He counted down the beats in his head, 3, 2, 1…

And cakewalk. 

He stepped forward swinging his hips, keeping Steve in his peripheral vision for guidance, but making sure not to focus and lose his time. He twisted tight on his heel, once, twice, then swinging his hips and moving his hands and he sharply jumped between moves, the music moving through him, like he was its conduit. 

He remembered what Shuri had said about telling a story and loosened his limbs so they flowed like water. His arms snapped into place as he pumped his arms in and out in quick movements, a direct contrast to the smooth shift of his hips and legs. 

He dropped to the duck walk, keeping his balance and rolled to his feet landing the pose perfect. His hands framed his face, 1, 2, 3, and then it was time. He rolled his weight forward, leg sliding, and then gravity pulled him to the floor. He could see Steve dropping at the same time, and they hit the ground in synch, their right legs high in the air.

The music cut and they lay there a moment, chests heaving. Then the applause started.

He turned his head to look at Steve who was grinning widely at him. “See? Told you you could do it.”

Tony’s cheeks were aching from smiling, even as he pushed himself to his feet. Steve took his hand and pulled him down in a bow. 

Shuri looked like a proud parent, and Tony found himself blushing under the attention. It was ridiculous - he’d defended theses, built a circuit board when he was four and been on the front page of the gossip rags the day he turned eighteen after his ‘friends’ had left him drunk in front of a club - but this? Honest approval for something he did with no agenda or secret deal behind closed doors? This was everything. 

He felt a tug on his hand, and then he was pulled into a kiss, Steve’s hand landing firmly on his back to hold him in place. There were cheers and he could hear Rhodey whooping in the back.

When they pulled apart, Steve was grinning at him even as he held him close, and Tony felt like he was on top of the world. 

Maybe he liked dance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, Steve definitely makes Tony keep dancing and they start competing together - he's not letting all that teaching go to waste XD


End file.
